Phoebe (Adventures)
Phoebe is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Hoenn region. Appearance Phoebe is a small and very slender young girl with short spiky black hair, a tan skin and blue eyes, with two big red Hawaiian style flowers that cover the sides of her head. She wears a blue two-piece dress, complete with a tube top that shows her belly with white Hawaiian flowers and a Pokémon logo on it. Phoebe also wears a red ankle bracelet on her left leg. Personality Phoebe is a kind, helpful person, who tries her best to cheer others up. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Phoebe, along with other members of the Elite Four, were called by Steven to help in the crisis of Hoenn.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava The Elite Four went to Lilycove City, where the arrive in time for Steven to save Wallace from Tabitha. Steven then sent the Elite Four to their assigned posts.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Phoebe found the blind boy, who could translate the ancient slab. A rubble fell down and was to crush the blind boy and the swimmer (who was escorting the boy), so Phoebe had Dusclops use Shadow Punch to crush the rubble. Phoebe contacted Steven and let him talk to the blind boy.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Since the blind boy could not translate the missing parts of the slab, Phoebe used the Devon Scope to find the missing piece, but failed. Per Steven's request, Phoebe flew off with the blind boy on Metang.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Phoebe and the blind boy met up with Steven, who received his father's letter, which Sapphire managed to deliver. Phoebe watched as Steven performed the ritual, using Sapphire's Wailord and Relicanth to summon the Legendary Golems.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II Phoebe went to Sootopolis City, where she, along with Glacia, and Regice tried to contain the energy Kyogre and Groudon were releasing.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step IRS076: With a Spoink in Your Step II However, the Elite Four saw the energy was being released upwards, into the sky.RS080: It All Ends Now I The Elite Four saw as the battle field started crumbling by the power of Kyogre and Groudon.RS081: It All Ends Now II Wallace went off with Steven and reported to the Elite Four Steven had died. This saddened the Elite Four, as they knew Steven took too much strain by controlling the Legendary Golems, who disappeared, with their task being completed.RS084: It All Ends Now V Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Phoebe, along with the rest of the Elite Four, went to Slateport City to help in the meteorite crisis.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, per Steven's orders, Phoebe launched an attack, which merged with others' attacks and shattered the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Befriended References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four